The Maiden
by Moni Jane
Summary: What if Hermione was married to Ron, and he was the Minister of Magic. But Hermione's interests start to wander.....(LittleMermaidplotwaytwisted)
1. Death Eater's Ship

Disclaimer: All of this is not mine, not even the plot, characters are J.K Rowlings. Plot is Disney's the Little Mermaid. So you see, The only genius part of this that is mine is putting these two things together. Have fun reading and review. It would be nice to get a review. Especially from some of my favorite authors. Well read on (  
  
  
  
You see a beautiful ocean, one that has just been claimed by Voldemort. Birds are flying and porpoises are swimming happily from the fog. A ship appears crashing through the waves. It is a Death Eaters' ship.  
  
~I'll tell you a tale of victorious chap  
  
Rumored the Dark Lord's own son, heave-ho  
  
But look out lad a Maiden  
  
Be waitin for you  
  
In mysterious battles ahead  
  
Battles ahead, ahead  
  
From whence Voldemort's army is strong  
  
Where Dumbledore leaves  
  
And Dark deceives Light  
  
In mysterious battles ahead  
  
Heave-Ho, Heave-Ho~  
  
"Isn't this great? The victorious air, the terror you leave behind . . . a perfect day to be at sea!" Draco says.  
  
Lucius was staring out to see and was looking quite grave "Oh yes…..delightful…."  
  
Goyle added, "A fine job done and following victories. The Maiden must be in a spirited mood."  
  
"The Maiden?" Draco asks.  
  
"Why the young lady that's good, but has evil's fate in her hands. I thought a chap like you would know that. Especially since the legend goes that only the Dark Lord's renowned son can change her to the dark side, and only then may dark conquer light." Crabbe answered.  
  
Lucius quickly added, "The Maiden! Draco, pay no attention to this rubbish!"  
  
Goyle defended, "But it ain't rubbish! It's the truth! I'm telling you, before all this ends, our Draco here will have married the Maiden. If he doesn't, then all is lost for the Dark Side." He gestures wildly making a nearby owl fly off towards the land.  
  
~Heave-Ho, Heave-Ho. In mysterious battles ahead~  
  
The owl flies to a nearby castle, a grand castle owned by none other than the Minister of Magic, himself, Ron Weasley. He was throwing a party for his new wedded wife, Hermione Granger. It was going to be a celebration like no other. Or so everyone thought.  
  
A/N-any one who thought this was going to stick to the script of the Little Mermaid was wrong, I lied. I twisted the plot so much that it doesn't even seem like it any more. Well review. Any questions just ask ( talk to yall later ~lily 


	2. The Broadway Show

Disclaimer: All Disney's and J.K. Rowlings. I don't own a thing, unless you count splinching the two together. This chapter is a tad bit short. But hey! I'm uploading once a day! And that's amazing for a person like me. So enjoy!  
  
The inside of the castle is beautiful. Thousands of witches and wizards are gathering in velvet cushioned seats. A musical is obviously about to begin. And being the Ministry of Magic's own performance industry everyone is dieing with anticipation to see what the Best Chorographer, Harry Potter, had cooked up this time.  
  
Lee Jordan announces the entry of Ron Weasley. Considering how times had changed due to the ever rising Dark side the Minister of Magic was now known as a king. And the ever brown-noser Lee Jordan used it to full acknowledgement, "Ahem…I give you his Royal, Caring, Handsome, Wise, Ruling, Ever-clever, Highness, Ron Weasley!!" Ron apparates in a mist of gray smoke obviously to make the appearance more amusing. And so it did. The crowd erupted into cheers like a thunder storm. Lee continues, "And presenting the distinguished Court Chorographer, Harry James Potter!!" The crowd again applauses like crazy as Harry takes his place beside Ron.  
  
Ron comments, "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Harry."  
  
"Oh, your Majesty, this will be the best concert I have ever created. Your performers are wonderful! This will be spectacular." Harry reassured.  
  
Ron went further, "Yes, and especially my wife, Hermione."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Yes, she is a wonderful dancer, that is why she is star of the show…" then he walked toward the stage ready to cue the dancers and singers and he mutters his rest of his sentence, "If only she show up for rehearsals once in a while."  
  
The show commences. It is like a Broadway show. A dance singing production telling a true fantasy. The last battle of Dark and Light. The battle that of course hasn't happened yet. Aurors were surrounding Death Eaters in a, of course, winning battle for the Light.  
  
~Ah, we are the Aurors for the Ministry. Great warriors to fight for the our freedoms. Death Eaters…We will beat you…and the Dark side…We will conquer all…everything to do with you….We're Aurors. Then there is the mightiest in her musical debut. The greatest of them all we're presenting her to you. To dance a dance Harry said, her talent's like a rose. She's the greatest…Hermio…" the singers and dancers all stop and gasped a gasp that is quickly followed by a deafening silence. The curtain had risen. And behind it were Hermione was suppose to stand stood nothing.  
  
Ron's face was bull-red angry. His fist were clinched. He made the first sound in the deafening silence. He screamed his wife's name in anger and frustration. "Hermione!!!!"  
  
A/N- alright I know these are short. But I'm trying to update everyday. I switch chapters every time the script changes scenes. So just bare with me til the end and I'll be grateful. Very grateful. Now to thank my reviewers. Mae-my first reviewer! *mookies to you* yes I do agree it is a very twisted plot. And it gets even more twistier if you can believe that./ Too lazy 4 my own good- I'm glad you think its funny. It took me 3 times to read it without laughing my heart out. And I wrote the thing. I'm glad you like the song too. The future songs are going to be interesting I think. /badgrrrl- oh my goodness I can't believe you reviewing my story. I've read yours and its really good. I'm always wishing some of my favorite authors would review my story. And chaos is in order here. Lots of it. *smiles* /Chrissie- thanks for reviewing I try to make the chapters as long as I can but that first chapter took me like an hour to translate so only time can tell /guitarzac- hey thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy the next chapters more than this one. I'm sure you will just keep reading. *mookies to all the reviewers* thank yall so much! ~lily 


	3. Deserted Death Eater's Camp and Werewolf...

Disclaimer- All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Disney. All I did was put them together. I think this chapter is a bit longer than the others so enjoy. Happy reading.  
  
You see a forest. A dark haunted forest. A forest left by Death Eaters as soon as they acquired a better home. Hermione is approaching the trees and is about to enter.  
  
"Hermione, wait for me!" Ginny cries.  
  
"Ginny, hurry up!" Hermione replies.  
  
Ginny tells Hermione as she catches up, "You know I can't run that fast."  
  
They walk on. Deep into the forest. Suddenly they come upon a clearing. Remains of a Death Eater's camp is all around. Hermione is fascinated and is about to enter it. "Here it is, isn't it fantastic?" she asks Ginny.  
  
"Yeah….sure…it, it's great. Now let's get outta here." She stresses.  
  
Hermione asks sternly, "You're not getting cold feet now, are you?"  
  
Ginny replies heartily, "Who, me? No way! It's just, it, errr…it looks damp there. Yeah. And I think I might be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough." Ginny fakes a cough very unconvincingly.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to check it out. You can just stay here, and watch for werewolves." Hermione says as she enters the camp.  
  
Ginny agrees, "O.K. Yeah, you go. I'll stay and…..What?! Werewolves! Hermione!" Ginny runs to catch up with Hermione. Her hair is suddenly caught in the branches.  
  
"Hermione….I can't….I mean, Hermione help!" she cries.  
  
Hermione laughs, "Oh, Ginny." She starts to work on getting her hair untangled.  
  
Ginny whispers, "Hermione, do you really think there might be werewolves around here?" little did they know that two yellow eyes were watching them without them even noticing them at that very moment.  
  
"Ginny, don't be such a baby" Hermione answers.  
  
"I'm not a baby." She says as her hair is finally untangled from the branch. "This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn. . . YAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Hermione!!!" she screams as a hung dead muggle falls from some upper branches of a tree and frightens Ginny and makes her crash into Hermione and knocking her over.  
  
"Oh, are you okay?" Hermione asks concerned.  
  
Ginny replies uncertainly, "Yeah, sure, no problem, I'm okay….."  
  
"Shhhh…." Hermione says as she sees a contraption on the ground. A Death Eater contraption. Called a fear monitor. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" she asks.  
  
Ginny answers, "Wow, cool! But, errr, what is it?"  
  
"I don't know. But I bet Neville will." She replies. The werewolf right outside the clearing suddenly moves closer to them as Hermione puts the fear monitor in her backpack.  
  
Ginny asks, "What was that? Did you hear something?"  
  
Hermione is distracted though by an evil truth potion that does the exact opposite and makes people lie. "Hmmm, I wonder what this one is?"  
  
Ginny starts to get worried, "Hermione….."  
  
"Ginny, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen." Hermione reassured her.  
  
Ginny suddenly spots the werewolf. "AAHHHH!! Run!! Run!! We're gonna die!!" She screams as the werewolf chases them around the camp.  
  
Hermione's bag is caught. She jerks it from the tree causing the loose branch to swing and knock Ginny in the head. Ginny starts to fall unconscious. Hermione grabs her and pulls her through a whole in the tree, obviously a shelter for Death Eaters once upon a time. They go all the way through. While running through it. Hermione trips over a stick and drops her bag. The stick was a lever that sprang up a net from both entrances of the hole of the tree. The werewolf was just then running through it. The werewolf was caught. Hermione picks up her bag and starts to the clearing of the forest. Ginny now conscious sticks her tongue out at the werewolf.  
  
"You big bully. THBBBTTTT . ." Ginny tells the werewolf. The werewolf snaps its teeth at her and Ginny races off to catch up with Hermione frightened to death.  
  
Hermione says laughing, "You really are a baby."  
  
"I am not!" Ginny retorts.  
  
A/N-k, so what do yall think? Longer is better? Lol! Anyways. I hope you like this one, took a very long time to write. Thank you all who reviewed chapter 2! *mookies to you all* and now for individual thank you's  
  
Chrissie- whoa! Thanks girl! Second review for one story! You're awesome! I hope this chapter has lots of excitement for you ; ) / Hermione Pika- im glad you like it, as you can see I am continueing it. And im hoping that I finish this. I really do think it's a good idea.  
  
Well thanks loyal reviewers! You really make my day! *smiles brightly* 


	4. A Visit with Neville

Disclaimer – Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Disney. I own nothing but the idea to put the two together. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Well actually I have my doubts. This is one of my shortest. But be forwarned the next chapter is even shorter. That's why I'm posting more than 1 chapter a day. Well enjoy the story.  
  
Up in a mountain top Neville is seen looking through a muggle contraption, a telescope.  
  
"Neville!" Hermione cries as she approaches.  
  
Neville looks down the mountain with his telescope which is pointing the wrong way making Hermione look like she was at the bottom of the mountain. "Whoa! Maiden at the nadir of the mountain! Hermione how you doing girl?" He yells towards her. He lowers his telescope and finds that Hermione is right in front of him. "Whoa, what a climb." He comments.  
  
"Neville, look what we found." Hermione dumps her backpack out.  
  
Ginny comments, "Yeah, we found it at a deserted Death Eater's camp; it was really creepy.  
  
"Dark stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see." Neville says as he picks up the Fear Monitor. "Look at this. Wow, this is special. This is very very unusual." He comments.  
  
Hermione asks, "What? What is it?"  
  
"It's a toe searcher! Death Eater's use these little babies….to investigate how many toes a person has. See, just a twirl of the knob and a yank on that button and, voiolay! You got an aesthetically calculation of the number of toes your friends and enemies have. Death Eater's go nuts over these things!" Neville explains.  
  
Hermione repeats, "A Toe Searcher!"  
  
"What about that one?" Ginny asks about the Lieing potion.  
  
Holding it, Neville begins, "I haven't seen this in years. This is wonderful. A Funny Potion!"  
  
Hermione together are astonished and intrigued, "Ohhhhhh"  
  
Neville continues, "Now the Funny Potion dates back to early Dark times. When Death Eater's were getting bored and would just sit around all day. The invented the Funny Potion to feed to someone it and make them do all kinds of things. Great for acting. It would make the actor do all kinds of funny things and say all kinds of off-the-wall things. It wasn't long before some started sneaking into performers drinks to make them mess up for performances and concerts."  
  
"Performance! Oh the concert! My husband's going to kill me!" Hermione stressfully remembers.  
  
Ginny adds, "That concert was today?"  
  
"Maybe you could use it as plant fertilizer. No use wasting liquids like this." Neville is still studying the Lieing Potion.  
  
Hermione grabs her stuff and waves to Neville, "Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Neville!"  
  
"Anytime, Mione, anytime." Neville waves back.  
  
A/N – Thank you all so much for reviewing *smiles* ok ok I know I know, its only been like 1 hour since the last update so only like 1 person has reviewed since then. O well, makes it all the better *smiles* Individual thank you time  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst – yays! You're the only one who had time to review before I posted the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad it made you laugh. It seems to be having the effect on most people which I must admit is making my smile a mile wild. I hope the plot works itself out, its just the beginning so eventually the plot makes itself clear.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed *mookies to you all* 


	5. Entree of the villian of the story/Hermo...

Disclaimer: I love these things. Disclaimers *sigh* one of my true loves *cough*not*cough*. Anyways, all this belongs to Disney and J.K. Rowling. I just merely placed to two together and twist the plot a little, well a lot, but nevermind. *smiles* continue reading.(Oh, by the way. Two parts in this chapter. I felt to bad to split them up because the first is so short)  
  
Part 1  
  
As Hermione and Ginny race to the castle too sneaky little witch spies see them. Padma and Parvati Patil is who they are. They use a simple spell to send the images they see back to Lavender Brown.  
  
Lavender sees Hermione, and says "Yesssssss, hurry home queeny, wouldn't want to miss the king's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! If I was Minister, we would have fantastical feasts in a splendid decorated castle. But, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing, banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy goodie-goodies celebrate. Well I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Padma! Parvati! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty wife of his. She may be the key to Ron's undoing…."  
  
Part 2  
  
Now, the throne room is seen. And Hermione is getting the lecture of her life….again.  
  
Ron begins "I just don't know what we are going to do with you, Hermione."  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I…" Hermione tries to defend herself.  
  
But Ron continues " Because of your reckless behavior…."  
  
"Careless and reckless behavior!" Harry adds.  
  
Ron continues again, "The entire celebration was, er…."  
  
"Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Harry explains for him.  
  
Ginny jumps in for the defense, "But it wasn't her fault! Ah, well. First, ahh, this werewolf chased us, yeah, yeah! And we tried to, but we couldn't, and, grrrrrrr, and, and we, whooooaaaa, oh, and then we were safe. But then we were talking to Neville about what we found, and it was this is this, and that is that, and….."  
  
"Neville? Oh, you went to the Death Eater's camp again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Ron yells.  
  
Hermione quietly stands in defense, "Nothing happened…."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians. By, one of those Death Eaters!" Ron is getting even more frustrated.  
  
Hermione, now, is frustrated with him, "Ron, they're not barbarians!"  
  
"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my wife snared by some Death Eater's trap?" Ron explains.  
  
Hermione screams out, "I'm eighteen years old! I'm not a first year anymore!"  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me! As long as you live in my castle and are married to me, you'll obey my rules!" Ron tells her.  
  
Hermione tries to explain, "But if you would only listen…"  
  
"Not another word, and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to a Death Eater's camp again. Is that clear?" Ron finalizes.  
  
Hermione starts to cry and she runs out of the throne room.  
  
Harry now decides to make his comment, "Hm! Women….they think they know everything. You give them an inch they walk all over you."  
  
"Do you, er, think I, I was too hard on her?" Ron asks.  
  
Harry answers, "Definitely not. Why, if Hermione was my wife, I'd show her who was boss. None of the "wandering to Death Eater sites" and other such nonsense. No, sir, I would keep her under tight control."  
  
Ron begins to agree, "You're absolutely right, Harry."  
  
"Of course." Harry says.  
  
Ron adds, "Hermione needs constant supervision."  
  
"Constant." Harry reiterates.  
  
Ron continues, "Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble."  
  
"All the time." Harry adds.  
  
Ron adds one last detail, "And YOU are just the wizard to do it!"  
  
A/N-thank you so much reviewers. I have more reviews on this story than my other, guess 2nd time is the charm *smiles* there's a song in the next chapter. And its as twisted as the other two, so beware.  
  
Now for individual thank you's – Mae- yays! This is your second review *smiles* thank you. Yep, it's the Little Mermaid Plot, but it kind gets twisted later on, even more so than it is now./Badgrrrl- yes! Another second review! Now that's something to be proud of! I chose Ron because I thought it would be funnier and more exciting. Everyone knows that Draco and Ron don't get along. It just makes the action in the plot more tense. But I'm not telling if Draco ruins the marriage. That would be sooo no me *smiles* you will just have to guess./chrissie- 4th review…oh my goodness…you have no idea how much this means. Thank you so much. Don't worry there is more humor to come. And I have no intentions on stopping my writing./Mandy Brocklehurst- oh my goodness! Another second review! I must be so loved! Lol! Well, the line you were talking about does sound a bit weird actually the whole thing does in this situation. But here's an important A/N- ******everyone pay attention******* In this day and time of the story women have very little rights and its not legal to divorce their husbands and they basically have to do what their husbands tell them. Unfair I know, but it works with the story and that actually happens in this world too, so you might want to complain to those countries *******ok end of A/N*******any way *smiles* I intend to keep at this, this is so fun! And I have future plans for other Disney movies… Mwhahahahahahaha*cough*Hahaha./ quizarzac- np, I'll email updates on all stories I write, even though there is two..but anyways *smiles* glad you thought it was cool, ect  
  
*mookies to all my reviewers* 


	6. Hermione's Secret Trove

Disclaimer: All who think I own any part of this are greatly idgited and should immediately be put in an insane hospital where the only meals are pink mookies. I don't own anything.  
  
Harry walks down the corridor pondering on his new assignment.  
  
He says to himself, "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing new award winning dance moves, not tagging along after some headstrong wife."  
  
He sees Hermione and Ginny walk by, they didn't even notice him.  
  
"Hmm? What is that girl up to?"  
  
He follows her out of the castle and into a vacant field. Soon they reach some sort of underground room covered with a rock. Hermione and Ginny enter. Harry slips in behind them, barely escaping getting crushed by a rock. He looks around at his surroundings, staying back in the shadows. All around are Death Eater objects. Posters, books, magical items. All illegal and all belonging to the Dark Side. He mutters a simple 'Huh' but still Hermione and Ginny hasn't noticed him.  
  
Ginny timidly asks Hermione, "Hermione, are you ok?"  
  
"If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how world that is so intriguing, could be bad." Hermione replies and begins to sing:  
  
~ Look at this stuff.Isn't it neat?  
  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has ev'rything?  
  
Look at this trove, treasures untold.  
  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
  
Lookin' around here you'd think, sure, she's got everything.  
  
I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty.  
  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore.  
  
You want thingamabobs?  
  
I got twenty.  
  
But who cares?  
  
No big deal, I want more.  
  
I wanna be where the Death Eater's are.  
  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em ruling.  
  
Walking around being, what do you call em?  
  
Oh, menaces.  
  
Being good you don't get too far.  
  
The opposition requires torturing, menacing.  
  
Walking down the street, avoiding, what's that word again?  
  
Police.  
  
Where they have fun.  
  
Where they are free.  
  
Where they can do whatever they please.  
  
Wandering free.  
  
Wish I could be.  
  
Part of that world.  
  
What would I give if I could live outta these perfectness?  
  
What would I pay to spend a day conscience free?  
  
Betcha Death Eaters understand.  
  
Bet they don't reprimand their wives.  
  
Bright young women.  
  
Sick of listening.  
  
Ready to stand.  
  
And ready to know what they know.  
  
Asking 'em my questions, and get some answers.  
  
What's a Hand of Glory?  
  
And why does it help, what's the word?  
  
Thieves.  
  
When's it my turn?  
  
Wouldn't I love.  
  
Love to explore that world of evil.  
  
Out of this protection.  
  
Wish I could be  
  
Part of that world.  
  
  
  
At this moment time, Harry finds himself caught in a hangman's rope and clashes into a shelf of odd and various items. Making a lot of noise and startling everyone.  
  
A/N – I know..I know..this is probably my shortest chapter.This one had a song, a bad one, but hey! I tried. And try I did. That wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Oh, not at all. Hoped you liked it. Review, oh please review.  
  
Thank you's –  
  
Chrissie-you are like my most faithful reviewer! Like thank you so much! I made Lavender the evil one because of the ever famous Lavender/Ron hook-up that is always in my mind. And Lavender being jealous and wanting to rule the wizarding world just makes her more of the villain. I do hope to do more with Disney Movies *smiles* if I can just find the time, and maybe a beta reader.  
  
Ryoko- I also find this hysterical when reading it myself, then I wonder how much candy I've had. I owe it all to my muse. Parts! Go Parts! I hope for you to review again.  
  
Mariella- Another first reviewer, Thank you for reviewing *smiles* I hoped you liked it and review again.  
  
bohemian vixen a.k.a queen of Slytherin- Yes, I'm afraid I'll never be able to watch the Little Mermaid the same again. Oh, well *smiles* Ron and Draco will collide more in this story… Definitely, I mean.. Draco is stilling his wife.  
  
Guitarzac- This is your 3rd review for this story, and you've like reviewed all my other stories. That is just great! Thank you so much!  
  
Emaeleigha- Oh my goodness! You're like the one who wrote Cymbeline! I love that fanfic! It's great! Thank you for reviewing. I hope you review again.  
  
*mookies to all my reviewers* 


	7. Hermione discovers Draco

Disclaimer: Hmm…Last time I checked I didn't own Harry Potter or The Little Mermaid. I'm sure I don't now either. How sad.  
  
Hermione looks at Harry astonished and definitely surprised, "Harry?!"  
  
"Hermione, what, are you mad? How could you, what is all this?" Harry very unpuctually asked her.  
  
Hermione nervously twirled a piece of hair as she answered, "It, err, it's just my, collection…"  
  
"Oh, I see. Your collection. Hmmm." Harry stated calmly to everyone's relief until, "If your father knew about this place he'd…"  
  
Ginny rushed up to him, "You're not gonna tell him, are you?"  
  
"Oh, please, Harry, he would never understand." Hermione pleaded.  
  
Harry sympathized her for a moment, "Hermione. You're under a lot of pressure in this room. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink."  
  
Hermione and Ginny follow Harry outside Hermione's trove. They're walking through the fields heading back to the castle. In the distance the ocean can be seen. And a ship.  
  
"What do you suppose.." Hermione stares mesmerized at the ship and at its flag symbolizing it as a Death Eater's ship.  
  
Harry tries to call her back to attention, "Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
But it's no use. The ship has landed to shore now and Hermione starts running toward it all the while in wonderment of the firecrackers and sparks coming for the ship.  
  
"Hermione, what? What are you? Jumping jellyfish! Hermione! Hermione, please come back!" Harry yells after her.  
  
Hermione hides behind a rock and surveys the scene. Draco's owl flies over to her and gives her a staring look.  
  
Draco calls his owl, whistling, and talking to it, "Here, boy! Hey come on, watcha doing? Good boy."  
  
Hermione notices Draco and is immediately stricken. Very much so. Neville soon comes up to next to her watching over the rock with her.  
  
"Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?" Neville asks rather loudly.  
  
Hermione replies, "Neville, be quiet! They'll hear you."  
  
Neville whispers back, " Oohhh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidatious." Then he yells, "We're out to discover!"  
  
Hermione slaps her hand over his mouth and glares at him.  
  
She looks back at Draco and says, "I've never seen a Death Eater this close before. Oh, he's very handsome, isn't he?"  
  
Neville, looking at Lucius, replies, "I dunno, he looks kinda mean and scary to me."  
  
"Not that one. The one who went to Hogwarts when I did." Hermione corrects him.  
  
Lucius decides at this time to make an announcement, "Silence! Silence! It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Draco a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."  
  
"Ah, Father, y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have. " Draco tells him.  
  
Lucius mumbles, "I know" and then says, "Happy Birthday Draco!"  
  
A large gaudy statue of Draco is revealed. Draco's owl screeches at it.  
  
Draco tries his best with a thank you, "Gee, Dad. It's, err, it's, err. It's really something…."  
  
"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but…" returned Lucius.  
  
Draco replied, "Come on, Dad, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the rich and famous Pansy Parkinson, are you?"  
  
"Oh, Draco, it isn't me alone. The entire Dark Side wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Lucius told him.  
  
Draco muttered to Lucius and himself, "Well, she's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet."  
  
"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." Lucius suggested.  
  
Draco told him, "Believe me, Dad, when I find her I'll know. Without a doubt. It'll just, bam! Hit me, like lightening."  
  
In coincidence a streak of crackling lightening boomed to the ground causing a shake of thunder as the clouds grow black….  
  
  
  
A/N – whoa..I'm actually trying to be a faithful updater, I really am. Can you tell? Hope you liked this, I'm actually fighting this writer's block! Go me! Yays! And…. I do have those end of year exams…eek eek eek! Not good! Anyways, I'd be pleased to get a few reviews. Thank ya ~ Lilah  
  
  
  
Thank you's  
  
Lizard – pink mookie *smile* Magichogwarts.com go there, go to the great hall chat (if you have mIRC go to #harrypotterfans, ask about Lily Luna and her pink mookies or just ask about mookies. And by the way, magichogwarts.com is the bestest ever site in the world! The Little Mermaid was an all time favorite of mine too! And I'm trying to do my best doing justice to both sides.  
  
Angel-in-disguise106 – I'm glad you find it interesting and I will try my best to continue.  
  
Chrissa – Thank you! I'm glad I'm back! I know it was more song than story, but that song was the hardest thing to translate in the world! Hoped you liked it. I'll try to keep up the good work and look forward to seeing you in the next review. Thank you so much for being a ever faithful review too!  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst – Hello one of my faithful reviewers! Yes, I thought it was a new twist to the story making Hermione want to explore the world of evil. Now..if it can just turn out right. We'll just have to wait and see. I do plan to keep on writing. Thanks for your support!  
  
Emaeleigha - *squels with joy* Oh thank you for reviewing again! I love your fanfic Cyberline! It is the best! Absolutely the best! Like I said before, The Little Mermaid was my all time favorite. The sequel so could have been better..but anyways! And I'm glad you liked the song! I didn't want to omit any part of the story. The way I portrayed DE surprised me. I mean it all makes sense with the story, but I've never thought of it the way I did before. Ginny reminds me of Flounder sometimes. Yes, I was planning on making Voldemort Louis the Chef, but shhhh! Don't tell! *wink* Yes, Muses are wonderful, very much so. I'm so glad you like my story and hope for you to review again. Thanks!  
  
*pink mookies to all my reviewers* 


	8. Rescue!

A/N -Ya'll should kill me. I know, but you won't because ya'll love me so much, and I have to finish this fanfic. Sorry it's taking me so long.  
  
Goyle yells out in alarm, "Hurricane a-coming! Get to land! Take cover!"  
  
"Whoa! The wind is all of a sudden on the move here!" Neville comments, and then yells as he gets blown away from Hermione, "Hermioine!"  
  
The Death Eaters begin to exit the ship as a flash of lightening hits the ship and it catches on fire. Everyone is almost down the latter, except for Lucius.  
  
"Look out!" Draco yells as a piece of flaming board charges towards Lucius. "Lucius, hang on!" Draco climbs the latter and rescues his father. Now everyone was off the ship and watching it burn down, while others where seeking safety from the storm. Draco looked around to find that his pet owl was missing. He climbed back onto the ship, much to the dismay of the fellow Death Eaters.  
  
"Enoch!" Draco yelled when he found his pet trapped under a piece of broken board. Draco dodged falling pieces of fire bits to rescue his owl. After lifting the heavy board off the Eagle Owl Draco collapsed.  
  
Fire leapt in between them. "Fly! You can do it!" Draco urged his owl. Slowly the bird flew away from the flaming ship. Draco was about to exit himself when the ship finally blew up!  
  
"Draco!" Lucius yelled as he realized his son was on the blown to pieces ship.  
  
Draco flew from the ship, he could smell the burnt wood and it was nauseating. He slowly passed out as he hit the water. Down under he went and was slowly sinking.  
  
Hermione leapt from behind her rock and jumped into the water to save Draco. Her swimming classes would all now pay off. She found him at last and drug him to the surface. She gasped for air and began to tug him to shore. It took a while. Hermione soon grew tired and found a piece of near by floating drift wood and hung on and waited for the tide to pull them to shore.  
  
By the time they reached shore, the sun had risen for the next day. The Death Eaters waited anxiously at a near-by deserted castle and Ginny, Neville and Harry waited for Hermione at the beach.  
  
Hermione looked down at Draco, he was still asleep.  
  
"Is he. dead?" Hermione asked.  
  
Neville lifted up one of Draco's bare feet and listened.  
  
"It's hard to say.. Oh, I can't make out a heartbeat. What wonderful news!" Neville exclaimed. Hermione gave him a nasty look.  
  
Hermione study Draco's face. "Look! He's breathing!" Hermione said with excitement. Then she realized how much she envied him. Being a Death Eater with so much power and pride. "He's so beautiful" she said to herself.  
  
She sung to him,  
  
~What would I give to live where you are What would I pay to stay here beside you What would I do to see you Smiling at me Where would we curse? Where would we kill? If we could together as Death Eaters Just you and me and I could be Part of your world~  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
Draco's owl came flying out then. Hermione, scared she would get caught soon, ran away to hide behind a bunch of rocks that the tide was washing upon.  
  
Lucius followed behind Draco's owl, calling out, "Draco? Draco!" when he finally found him.  
  
"You really delight in these. sadistic strains on my blood pressure." Lucius said.  
  
All Draco could say as he broke from unconsciousness was, "A girl. rescued me. She had the most beautiful voice."  
  
"I think you swallowed a bit too much seawater." Lucius assumed.  
  
Lucius helped Draco up and they began to walk back to the castle. "Off we go. Come on Enoch" Lucius told the lingering owl.  
  
Hermione watched them leave from behind her rock. Harry sat thinking of a way to get through this.  
  
"We gonna forget this ever happened. The Minister of Magic will never know. You won't tell him I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece," Harry was babbling as Hermione began to sing once again.  
  
~I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Someday I'll be Part of your world~  
  
At the ending tune, Hermione lifted herself ontop of the rock to see Draco disappear into the castle. A big wave splashed around her and she was clearly seen by Parvati and Padma. In turn, was seen by her unknown enemy. Lavender.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh. No, no, no. I can't stand it. It's too easy. The maiden is in love with a Death Eater! Not with just any Death Eater, a Malfoy! Her Husband'll love that. Minister Ron's headstrong, lovesick wife would make a charming.. Addition to my little garden." Lavnder said as she looked upon her shelf of bottled up wizards and witches.  
  
  
  
A/N Hoped you liked *smile*  
  
Thank you's  
  
Mandy- Thanks for your review, I always enjoy them. I hope this chapter is long enough. And thanks for the correction! You're a lifesaver!  
  
FairySpirite- Thanks for reviewing every chapter. I hope to see your reviews again! Thank you so much!  
  
Chrissa- Thanks for your review, you've been reviewing from the start, and I'd be so happy to see you keep reviewing and that the story continues to be to your enjoyment.  
  
???- Glad you liked it, thanks for your review!  
  
Baz- I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope for you to review again!  
  
Damia - I'm so happy you found it hilarious! I too find it hilarious and I'm the one writing it! Well this chapter is mostly adventure, but I hope you like and review this one too! Thank you so much!  
  
Ginn- Happy you enjoy the Little Mermaid Twist. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Amaryllis- Here's the next chapter, Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I hope you keep enjoying this fic!  
  
*mookies to all my reviewers* 


	9. With the Ministry

A/N – Goodness it's been ages. I beg my beloved readers' forgiveness and offer this next chapter in return. My laptop put up quite a fight, but I've managed to get Microsoft Word open and I'm ready to continue this beloved tale, even though I should be working on my English homework that is due tomorrow. .x Enjoy.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, Disney owns The Little Mermaid… I've just humbly squooshed them together for your enjoyment.

Chapter 9: With the Ministry

Several people have gathered around a certain hallway in the Minister of Magic's luxurious abode. The hallway belonging to the entertainers' wing. Stages, studios, rooms filled with costumes, props, and set pieces. And of course, a dressing room. Inside that dressing room, Hermione had enclosed herself. She had been daydreaming all morning, and the time had flown away from her without her realizing it.

Hannah Abbot, a fellow performer, knocked sharply on the door, "Hermione, dear, time to come out! You've been in there all morning!"

Hermione broke from her daydream and exited the dressing room humming to herself softly the same song she sang after she saw the handsome deatheater.

Katie Bell whispered gossiply to Hannah, "What is with her lately?"

At that moment Ron entered the hallway and, seeing his wife, went to her only to be avoided. Hermione instantly stopped humming and sharply turned her face to the ground and uttered a short "morning Ron" before scurrying past him.

Katie's eyes lit up with the notion of what was happening, "Oh, she's got it bad."

Although, she hadn't meant to say it so loud, Ron had heard her, "What? What has she got?"

Katie immediately looked down and blushed with embarrassment. She did not want to tell the king the bad news. Ron face was turning red as he was about to explode in anger for not getting an answer.

Quickly, Hannah blurted out, "Isn't it obvious, your Majesty? Hermione's in love."

All the color drained from Ron's face. There was silence as all listened to the king as he started to hyperventilate and said in short breaths, "Hermione?" another short breath, "In love?"

Instead of seeing the king explode in livid rage, we see instead, Harry Potter pacing back and forth on a balcony on the other side of the castle. Hermione is there too, giggling to herself as she picks petals off of a flower.

"O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long," Harry ranted as he quickened his pace.

Hermione doesn't even look in Harry's direction as she murmurs to herself as she picks off petals, "he loves me," another petal with a frown, "he loves me not," the last petal, "he loves me!" Hermione jumps up and hugs Harry who looks at her bewildered.

He looks her straight in the eyes and says with the utmost seriousness, "Hermione, stop talking crazy."

She breaks away in thought instead, "I gotta see him again – tonight! Neville knows where he lives."

Harry chases after her as she starts to leave to find Neville. He drops to her knees in front of her, grabbing both her hands, "Hermione – please. Will you get your head out of the darkness and back into the castle where it belongs?"

For an answer Hermione went on, "I'll sneak up to his castle. Then Ginny will yell to get his attention, and then with the…"

Harry cut her off by standing up and shoving her a bit harshly into a nearby chair, "Right here is your home! Hermione – listen to me. The deatheater world – it's a mess. Life with the ministry is better then anything they've got with them."

With this statement, Harry broke out into a song and dance. Other performers of the castle heard and joined in as chorus parts.

"The power always seems better,

on the other side.

You dream about joining them,

But that is a big mistake!

Just look at the world around you,

Right here in your castle home!

Such wonderful things surround you,

What more is you lookin' for?

(At this point, some of the performers have found instruments to add background music to the song.)

With the ministry!

With the ministry!

Darling it's better

Here where it's brighter

Take it from me!

On the dark side they work all day

They have no time for plays!

While we devotin'

Full time to dancin'

With the Ministry!

Here all the wizards are happy

As on the stage they shine

The wizards with the dark ain't happy

They sad cause they have no fun

But the wizard having no fun is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get angry

Guess who's gon' be dead week!

With the Ministry!

With the ministry!

Nobody beat us

Tie us and kill us

In Fricassee

We what the deatheaters like to torture

With the ministry we're safe from them

We got no troubles

Life in a bubble!

With the Ministry!

With the ministry

Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here

Naturally

Every witch and wizard

Get the urge 'n' start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it

With the ministry!

(At this point the myriad of performers line up for their upcoming solos.)

Luna plays the tenor

Fred plays the bells

Wood would play if he could

And they soundin' sharp

Chang, she can bang

Hagrid with his harp

Tonks bonkers with the chimes

(Harry catches his breath)

Snape, he can play

Without potions for a notion

Gryffindors and Ravenclaws

Know where it's at

An' oh that Hufflepuff blow!

(The performers fall to the ground in exhaustion. Harry keeps on going though.)

With the Ministry!

With the ministry

When the aurors

Begin their bewitching

It's music to me

What do they got? A lot of dark power?

We got a hot magical band!

Each little wizard

Know how to jam here

With the ministry

Every house elf

Sweepin the rugs here

With the Ministry

Every vela know

How to wail

That's why it's hotter

In the castle

Ya we in luck here

With the light side here

With the Ministry!"

Harry and the performers fall again to the ground out of breath. They look to the chair were Hermione was sitting to find that she was not their. She had snuck out with Ginny during another part of the song.

Harry grumbled, "Hermione? Hermione? Oh…somebody's gotta nail that girl's feet to the floor…"

"Harry! Harry, I've been looking all over for you! I've got an urgent message from the king!" Lee Jordan interrupted quite out of breath himself.

Harry asked in shock, "The king?"

Lee continued, "He wants to see you right away – something about Hermione."

The color drained from Harry's face as he said in a voice of the condemned, "He knows!"

A/N – Oh goodness, my brain is dead! That was the hardest song I've had to rewrite for this fanfic! Oh well…it was worth it. I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Who knows…I may be inspired to write more in the near future if I get blown away by reviews. winks


	10. Ron Finds Out

A/N – Right folks, you enjoy. Thank you to all who reviewed. It means sooo much to me and keeps me writing. Afterall, what's a good story without an even better audience?

The Minister of Magic, Ron Weasley was sitting on this throne. Slumped over with a very nasty look upon his face.

"Let's see now…Oh, who could the unlucky wizard be?" He seethed with anger. At the moment Harry Potter meekly entered the throne room, "Come in, Harry," Ron commanded.

Harry's face paled as he started the long walk up to the minister of magic. He began muttering to himself, "I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm," promptly he was infront of Ron and with a super high squeaky voice he squealed, "Yes!" he immediately tried to calm his voice, "Yes, your majesty?" And with that he gave a sweeping bow trying to hide the suspension and nervousness in his eyes.

Ron began, calmly, "Now, Harry, I'm concerned about our Hermione. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?"

Harry answered in his most discreet voice, which wasn't very good, "peculiar?"

Ron went on, "You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself…You haven't noticed, hmmm?"

"Oh – Well, I -," Harry stuttered.

Ron was getting impatient, "Harry…"

This made Harry even more nervous and he could only answer with, "hmmm?"

"I know you've been keeping something from me!" Ron jumped up, enraged now at Harry's attempts to hide information.

Harry still played dumb, frightened to death now, "Keeping….something?"

Ron shouted, "About Hermione!"

"Hermione?" Harry tested, cowering now.

"In LOVE!" Ron bellowed, towering over Harry.

Harry soon cracked and grabbed a hold of Ron's robes and began sobbing and frantically crying, "I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from Death Eaters – they are bad, they are trouble, they are -,"

But Harry never got to finish because Ron reacted with fury, "Death Eaters? WHAT ABOUT DEATH EATERS?"

Harry winced, "Death Eaters? Ho ho ho ho…Who said anything about Death Eaters?" Harry tried to retrace his mistakes. But it was no use. Ron would find out everything.

A/N – I know this is really short. But I decided to do this fanfic by scenes from the movie. Hopefully that means I'll be updating more often, though! Please review though and I'll be kind enough to take a look at any of your stories, if you'd like. Moni Jane


	11. Hermione's Love Confession

**_A/N – Yay, so I've finally reached 50 reviews! Which is the most reviews I've ever received for any other story! Thank you to everyone! Especially Dakota-Malfoy who was the 50th reviewer by reviewing chapter 10. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this fanfiction. Please, laugh as much as you want and remember to review!_**

**Chapter 11: Hermione's Love Confession **

Hermione and Ginny were entering Hermione's secret trove. Ginny was giggling as she led a blindfolded Hermione.

"Ginny, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" said an amused Hermione.

Ginny explained as she started slipping off Hermione's blindfold, "you'll see. It's a surprise"

The blind fold dropped to the floor and Hermione's mouth almost did as well. Ginny stood there with a proud grin on her face. In the center of all the Death Eater stuff was Draco's statue. Hermione ran up to it.

She says excitedly, "Oh Ginny – Ginny, you're the best! It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Hermione cuddles up to the statue and swoons, "Why, Draco, run away with you? This is all so – so sudden…."

Hermione explodes into a fit of giggles and then turns around and sees Ron watching her with an angered and hurt look upon his face.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Ron began with a very strained controlled voice, "I consider myself a reasonable wizard. I set certain rules about Death Eaters, and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But Ron…" Hermione started.

Ron asked harshly, "Is it true you rescued a Death Eater from drowning?"

"Ron, I had to," Hermione answered.

Ron exploded, "Contact between the Death Eater world and ours is strictly forbidden! Hermione, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

Hermione tried to explain, "he would have died…"

"One less Death Eater to worry about!" Ron exclaimed.

"You don't even know him!" Hermione yelled back.

This angered Ron more, "Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, soulless, killers, incapable of any feeling…"

"Ron, I love him!" Hermione exclaimed before hiding her face behind Draco's statue.

Ron says darkly, "No….Have you lost your senses completely? He's a Death Eater! You're married to me!"

"I don't care!" Hermione said stubbornly still hiding.

Ron's face matched the shade of his hair, "So help me, Hermione, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it."

Ron pulls out his wand and starts destroying all the Death Eater artifacts in Hermione's collection.

Hermione runs forward to stop him, "Ron!...No…No, please- Ron, stop!"

He shoves her off him and then turns around to face Draco's statue. A dark glint in his eyes.

Hermione pleads, "Ron! Noooo!"

It's no use though. Ron blasts the statue to smitherines. Hermione runs to where the statue was and throws her self on the ground and starts crying hysterically. Ron looks at her for a moment awkwardly. Then he begins to feel guilty. He quietly leaves.

Harry approaches Hermione's sobbing form, "Hermione, I…"

"Just go away!" she says still crying. Harry leaves along with Ginny.

The Patil twins appear, watching Hermione with dark curiosity.

"Poor girl," says Padma.

"Poor sweet girl," Parvati agrees.

"She has a very serious problem," Padma states.

"If only there was something we could do," Parvati suggests.

"But there is something!" Padma exclaims.

Hermione looks up from her crying, confused, "Who - Who are you to be able to help?"

"Don't be scared," Parvati smirks.

"We represent someone who can help you," Padma explains.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true," Parvati continues.

They join voices now, "Just imagine…"

"You and your death eater…" Parvati says sickenly sweet.

They join voices again, "Together, forever."

"I don't understand," Hermione asked confused.

"Lavendar has great powers," Parvati explained.

"The banished witch? Why, that's – I couldn't possibly –no!" Hermione flings herself back on the ground to cry more, "Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

Padma says simply, "suit yourself."

"It was only a suggestion," Parvati says and they begin to walk off.

Parvati distinctly kicks a bit of statute towards Hermione. Hermione picks it up. It's Draco's face. She's stares at it a minute before crying out, "Wait."

"Yessssssss," the twins hiss.

A/N – talk about action! Next chapter will be a long one. Hopefully I'll watch the movie before then so I can add in more details and such. There will be a song. Muwahahaha!


End file.
